1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus for detecting a light, or an imaging apparatus to be used for a medical image diagnosis apparatus, a nondestructive inspection apparatus, an analyzer using a radiation, or the like, and a radiation imaging system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the manufacturing technique of a panel for a liquid crystal display using thin film transistors (TFTs) has progressed, and the screen enlargement of a display unit has been progressing together with the panel enlargement thereof. The manufacturing technique has been applied to a large-area area sensor including conversion elements made of a semiconductor (such as a photoelectric conversion element) and switch elements, such as TFTs. Such an area sensor (radiation detecting panel) has been used in a field of a radiation detecting apparatus, such as a medical X-ray detecting apparatus, by being combined with a scintillator converting a radiation, such as an X-ray, into a light, such as a visible light.
US 2005/0274991 discloses a radiation detecting apparatus preventing the capacity degradation or the breakage of devices owing to static electricity even if a radiation detecting panel is charged at a manufacturing process. The radiation detecting apparatus includes a plurality of semiconductor conversion elements converting a radiation into charges, which conversion elements are disposed in a matrix on an insulating substrate. Moreover, the radiation detecting apparatus includes switch elements connected to the semiconductor conversion elements, bias lines (Vs lines) for applying biases to the conversion elements, gate lines (Vg lines) for supplying drive signals to the switch elements, and signal lines (Sig lines) for reading charges converted by the conversion elements. Then, a plurality of some of the same kind lines is connected to the wiring including a photoelectric conversion layer in the out of the pixel region.
US 2005/0274991 discloses an example in which the Vs lines are commonly connected through Vs connecting wiring in the neighborhood of pixels and the commonly connected Vs lines are connected to a TCP-A connecting pad, which is an external circuit connection electrode at the endmost part, with leading wiring. If a protective layer, made of polyimide or the like, using a solvent having a polarity is provided above each pixel and each piece of wiring in such a configuration, then image unevenness, which deteriorates the image quality of the radiation detecting panel, is sometimes caused.